


shoes

by everlarklane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Luna Lovegood, Gen, POV Luna Lovegood, a little piece of writing i did for fun, luna gets a pair of shoes, luna lovegood deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlarklane/pseuds/everlarklane
Summary: sometimes a pair of pink shoes is all one needs to keep one's pair of feet warm and cozyor,luna makes a friend





	shoes

A soft humming echoed off the thick stone walls of Hogwarts as Luna hopscotched across the hallway. A bounce, then two, and she landed with both feet in front of the Ravenclaw door, toes numb from the cold. She was used to it. Honestly, she had to be with how often she found her shoes mysteriously disappeared, as if by magic. She wiggled her toes as she listened to the riddle she was given.

"I don’t have eyes, but once I did see. Once I had thoughts, but now I’m white and empty. What am I?"

She hummed. The obvious solution was a skull, but Luna didn't quite like that answer. Then, like a rainbow fading into view, _an_ answer, for there were always many, came to her.

"A dandelion."

The door swung open, a quiet chuckling filling the air around her head. "Have a good night, young eagle."

She smiled and tip-toed in. Her toes met soft, plush fabric and she sighed, rubbing her feet against the carpet. Warm again! No longer harsh bits of quills and stones would stab her feet! For the night at least, and a good thing too; Luna was running low on bandages.

Darting past her classmates in wide spins, she made her way up the tower to her room, where a most peculiar sight awaited her.

Two of her roommates were sprawled about the floor around a blue and gold wrapped box.

Luna blinked and decided to join them, as they were quite right in that the carpet was very soft and lovely to lay against.

"Lovegood, what in Merlin's beard is with that box?" Daisy hissed, yelping as the box zapped her when she'd put her hand too close.

"The box?" she said, strands of pale hair falling across her face as she sat up. There was a tag and her name in pretty blue calligraphy was writ across it.

Daisy glared and stood, helping her friend to her feet. "You know what I'm talking about, _Looney."_

Luna did not.

"Daisy, she's not worth it," Mary, the other girl, said. "You know how she is. Someone else probably did it to do you know what."

Luna didn't know why the two insisted on speaking in code. She was far from unintelligent and knew they meant playing a trick on her.

"You're right. Let's go."

Now alone, Luna poked at the box with her toe.

Nothing happened.

Interesting. Luna had no friends except for maybe Harry or perhaps Ron or Ginny. In truth, she had fully expected to be zapped by a ragni, just like Daisy and Mary.

She poked it again.

Again, nothing.

Deciding it was safe, Luna carefully peeled off the wrapping paper, folding it for later.

Inside the box was a pair of pastel pink shoes, a small piece of cardstock between the soles.

Her eyes widened. She had never seen such a color on shoes, except for perhaps very young children or muggles. Reaching out, she pulled the paper out and flattened it, reading the blue cursive.

They were for her. Not only that, they were charmed so only she could touch them and with another simple charm, explained in the paper, she could always find them again.

"Thank you," she whispered to the air, as if her head of house could hear her. He had left the note unsigned but she knew his magical signature anywhere. "Thank you, professor."


End file.
